


You Are Not Alone

by Wildcard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, darker and grittier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn starts talking to Dirk before anyone else does. Things therefore turn out very differently. AU where Caliborn influences Dirk while they're growing up and the alpha kids don't become quite the close-knit group that they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

You’re eight years old and you’re telling Lil Cal about the Pit of Despair. “Harlow, he studied what happens to baby monkeys with no contact at all. Total eye — isolation. He called it the Pit of Despair. The monkeys just stopped moving. Just sat in a corner after thirty days. And some of them stopped eating. And what he also found out was that baby monkeys would cling to a soft cloth mummy substitute that gave no food instead of the wire mummies that gave food. So you, you’re cloth and like my mother, and that’s how come I haven’t grown up all strange. I think.”

You kiss Cal on the cheek as thanks for the great job he’s been doing parenting you so far, then look back at the article you’ve been reading about Harry Harlow. Maybe you’ll try making up a rap about him later! What rhymes with monkey? Donkey. Run key—

Your laptop chimes and a new program opens. You frown and move your mouse to close it. You didn’t open anything. Must be a stupid pop-up ad.

Except it addresses you directly.

**uu: HELLO. DIRK.**

How does it know your name? It looks like one of the messaging clients in your brother’s movies but how can anyone message you? You’re all alone. Everyone’s dead except you. Before you can even answer that, more letters appear.

**uu: DO YOu WANT TO PLAY A GAME?**


End file.
